Indigo Tales
by rolandosilva493
Summary: An anthology of realistic short stories, with narratives in various styles and addressing the most diverse themes. Like my other works, it is done in an attempt to close the gap between the childishness of the Pokémon franchise and the demand for greater realism and complexity of adults and young people who grew up with the Pokémon. (From BR Portuguese)
1. Short Story - Die for Kanto

_** Samuel Oak About Lt. Surge**_

As a boy I had a fascination for people who could die for an ideal. Being a researcher and always relatively safe in my laboratory, the fear of death always seemed to me to be the Father of all fears, and an individual capable of overcoming him was a kind of hero in my eyes. As a researcher, I always read a lot of books about wars, and thought, 'It's just a book, they're fictional characters.' 'Common sense, however, made me remember my meeting with Lieutenant Surge, and his voice. thick and serious, saying,_ ''In real wars, the deceased have no second chance. A young soldier once asked me, 'What is the difference between a Salamance and a Charizard?' he falls on you, none."_

When we die, everything stops making a difference. It doesn't matter if you died fighting for Kanto or Johto, a bloodthirsty general or a peaceful one. Death is the Infinite Zero, the Absolute Nothingness. Is there anything more terrifying than this? For Surge, there is: _''The possibility that the goal of war will not be achieved. If I had a glimpse that my sacrifice would save more lives of humans and Pokémon, and end that horror once for all, I wouldn't hesitate a second.''_

But the concept of "giving life" does not necessarily imply in self-destruction everytime. Once after the war ended, Surge had already retired from being a soldier, and become a estabilished Gym Leader, a middle-aged boy, after losing a battle to him, said: _''I would give my life to battle like you._'' And he replied sharply ''_I gave my.''_


	2. Short Story - Pewter Museum of Science

_** Samuel Oak Report on the Kanto-Johto War**_

What saddens me most about this _Kanto-Johto War _is the clay tablets with cuneiform inscriptions that the marauders destroyed by doing their "get what you can" in _Pewter City_. For those who don't know, our ancient people used small bricks or mud tablets around thousands of years ago to record important information about their history, new species, or traveler routes and navigation instructions. Those who had access to and understanding of what was written on tablets had a great competitive advantage in battle, commerce, and even politics in those days.

During the taking of _Pewter City _many expensive works of art may have been stolen; but by professional and intelligent looters, and over the next decades those things will begin to resurface. The professionals are even welcome at such a time, they steal to resell to collectors, and protect that relic. A fossil of a Pokémon unknown in modern times, which weighed hundreds of kilograms was taken from the second floor of the museum; See here the action of technological, motorized thieves, a _First World _thing, not marginals like _Team Rocket._

Many works of gold and precious stones were stoled by poor and ignorant people. People who only know that it is gold and that it can be melted and sold. The clay tablets however... had no chance at all. If they were stolen by an intelligent person, they could later be bought by a wealthy visionary, but dealing with them is more complicated than dealing with stones or jewelry. A clay tablet from thousands of years ago needs a lot of care to be carried; unlike a gold necklace that you hide in your pockets and even in your boots.

I had already visited Pewter and seen these tablets. They are texts of ancient laws, prayers, stories, magic formulas; some are records of Pokémon species that I have never even heard of. When the tablets were created, writing was still new. I imagine that on some sunny afternoon in ancient Kanto, a boy came into the room where his father worked, and saw him standing in front of a damp clay plate, holding a wedge, and tracing some signs there. Seeing the boy's wide eyes, his father explains: _"It's a new thing they invented. Each word we say corresponds to a group of these signs there. If someone else knows these signs, they'll be able to understand what i want to say. " _The brat haunts, and runs off, shouting to his friends,_"My dad is the smartest guy in the world!"_

The tablet is approved by the Champion and Protector of that Kingdom, and is exposed there for years. When the place burns victim of attack from a rival kingdom, it is stored and protected in the cellar. The Kingdom falls, other Kingdoms rise. Scientists one day came and dug, and after many years, the tablet emerges in the sunlight. They put it in a wooden crate and transport it to a city that did not exist when it was first written. Maybe the tablet traveled by ship, , maybe have been exposed in other regions; but returned, and it was alive again at the Pewter Museum of Science, until one day of smoke and panic, in a futile war, someone smashes the glass that protected the tablet, and smashes it on the floor, all the information about new species, new attacks, are in pieces on the ground, lost forever in a temporary war.


	3. Short Story - Blue Fate

**Blue's Diary Page**

Most facts of our lives are purely casual. And this is what causes anxiety in many people: to think that we are subject to the blindness of Chance, without being able to do anything. I also felt this anguish until I lost the title of Champion of Kanto hours after winning it. I don't say this with regret, because now I know how much it was important for my personal growth.

Earlier, I thought that because I was the teacher's grandson, had a family with good financial conditions and contacts everywhere, I was destined to triumph, but Destiny is just a title of nobility that we give to Chance. That's what scares a lot of people - and I don't criticize them, because I thought so too - to realize that the course of a lifetime has been determined by small missteps, small mishaps. It is more comfortable to believe in Destiny, to believe in higher forces, to believe that the world is more organized than it seems.

Believing in Fate made me feel superior to Red, made me feel important, I was the grandson of the famous Professor Oak, and he? a nobody. From the first moment I stepped out of Pallet, and beat the Gyms in front of him, I thought, 'Look, the whole Universe is plotting in my favor!'

I was Destined, thinking about Chance, by contrast, didn't even cross my mind. Few conform, or feel comfortable, to thinking that they lost because those who defeated them were stronger. No. It is much easier to look for headless explanations of why they lost because Fate conspired for that result.

Unfortunately it is that way, at that moment, everything was natural and common, seeing now, after we know how it ended, everything gets meaning, associations and comparisons can be made clearly, everything seems to be irony of fate, or fruits of chance, It depends on what you believe. Now that I know what Red has become, his simple acts seem magical, he has not become better than me, he already was, I just don't realize.

Now, I'm not ashamed to admit that at that time I was weaker than Red. That's why I travel around the world to improve as a person and trainer. Most surprisingly, even beyond the sea, people know the story of the _''Champion for One Minute''. _Most treat me well, and those who don't have much respect for me soon learn to respect me when we battle. But there are those who - not without reason - condemn me for bringing my Pokémon to death for my decisions.

I understand the truth and I am sorry for my Pokémon, but I have my own point of view. I made the decision "X" and my Pokémon died. If i had made the "Y" decision, he would not have died. The problem with decisions like this is that if I made the right decision, I won't know if it was the right one. Something we wanted to avoid was avoided, but if it didn't happen, how can I know if it would happen or not? I locked the door before bed, how can I tell if this saved my life or not? I took medicine and did not get sick. Would he have been sick if he had not? I leave it to those who read this one day, draw their own conclusions.


End file.
